No Ordinary Twilight
by tennchick15
Summary: What happens when twin mermaids with mystical powers enter the world of Twilight? What if they are Bella's cousins? What if they get to Forks 7 months before even Bella? Chaos ensues
1. No Ordinary Girl: Prologue

"Forks?"

"You're sending us to a town named after a piece of silverware?" My twin sister, Amanda, asked our mother.

"Yes, honey. My boss is insisting that I go on this business trip, and he can only get one extra plane ticket," Mom answered, "And rather than split you two up, I decided to take your father." She was right. My sister and I were inseparable.

I reached up and took hold of the beautiful aquamarine crystal hanging about my neck, and thought, _I guess we're visiting Uncle Charlie. _Amanda glanced in my direction, her hand clasped around a pendent identical to mine, but emerald green.

_We better learn how to cook. You remember last time, I almost exploded from all of that fast food and take out_, Amanda's voice rang out in my head. That was one of the things that happened after the incident. We got the power to read each others minds, and occasionally someone else's.

_At least it's near the beach. Very convenient_ ."How long do we have?" I asked Mom.

"You're leaving a month before school starts, so you can get settled in and make some friends beforehand." she replied.

_One month to learn how to cook. We're screwed. _Amanda sighed.

* * *

My name is Kassie Bishop, I am 5'11", blond with eyes that change from deep green to baby blue, depending on my outfit and my mood. Amanda is the same height as me, with the same eyes, but her hair has almost every natural hair color, from blond to brown, from red to black.

We lived with both of our parents in a decent size house in a small town in Tennessee. We were pretty popular in school, not cheerleader popular or anything, but we were friends with pretty much everybody. With a few exceptions.

We had just turned 16 at the end of May, and that school year, we were to be juniors.

Now, for the freaky part. The second week of that same summer, My sister and I had gone camping at one of the creeks close by our house. This particular one was called Flat Rock, for it had these huge rocks so flat and perfect, they looked like poured concrete. But, of course, it wasn't concrete. Between two of the giant rocks was a natural waterfall created by smaller stones drifting downstream and getting caught. The waterfall was so big that, at places, the water was at least 12 feet deep. This creek stayed deep all the way to the Tennessee river.

We set up our tent on one of the rocks that was nearest the deepest part of the creek, the pool made by the high waterfall. The trees high up above sheltered the entire place, except for a round opening directly above the pool.

We were taking one last swim before we turned in for the night, when the full moon moved into the center of the single opening in the trees. The water turned an even brighter blue, and started to bubble like it was boiling, though it wasn't hot. Small golden bubbles slowly drifted up toward the moon, and disappeared above the trees. Then, everything stopped as suddenly as it started when the moon continued along its journey.

Slightly terrified, Amanda and I clambered out of the natural pool, and went straight to bed without speaking of the phenomenon.

The next morning, both of us thinking what happened the night before was a strange dream, we took an early morning swim. Ten seconds after we touched the water, I got the strangest tingling sensation all through my legs. Then, for the briefest second, I was water. When i was solid again, I looked down and noticed my legs were gone, and in their place was a long, powerful, deep purple tail. Instead of my pink, white, and brown bikini top, a lighter purple scaly halter top was covering my chest.

I chanced a glance at my sister, and saw an expression that mirrored mine, and that she also had a purple tail. "What the hell?" she said, looking from my face, to her tail, to my tail, and back again.

"We look like..." I whispered dumbly.

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head slowly. "Don't you dare say 'mermaids'," she said, her voice shaking.

"We're mermaids," I stated. "This ain't good."

And that's how we became mermaids. We had planned on staying at the creek for a week, so for the next week, we experimented, finding out new things about our mermaidness.

We discovered that we could hold our breath for sixteen and a half minutes, and that I could boil and evaporate water and I could start fires, and summon lightning. Amanda could freeze water, and even things with no water in it, and she could create storms. We both could manipulate and expand water. And obviously read each others minds.

And there was the one unchanging fact. Ten seconds after we touch water, we grow a tail. And now, Mom and Dad were leaving on a year-long business trip to Germany, and we were getting sent to live with our Uncle Charlie in the rainiest place on Earth, Forks, Washington. For 2 years. 2 hours from the closest mall, and one hour from the closest Walmart. God help us.


	2. Waiting Here

**A/N: Yeah, this one is kind of short. And doesn't have much dialogue... Sorry! I was half asleep, writing on my phone, and desperate for reviews.**

"Bye, Mom!" Both me and Amanda cried, hugging our mother for the last time for at least a year. We were at the airport in Nashville, and we were about to board our flight to Seattle. Mom and Dad's flight left 15 minutes after ours.

"Last call for Flight 218 to Seattle." A woman's voice called over the sound system, signaling us to say our last good-byes. I hugged Mom one last time, while Amanda hugged Dad, and we swapped. Amanda turned around, grabbed our carry-on bags, and linked her arm through mine. She pulled me away from our parents, and I stumbled backwards, being pulled along at a steady pace, while trying to snag our purses off the chair next to me.

I finally got my bearings when we reached the terminal, and handed the man behind the counter our tickets.

We walked, arm in arm, onto the plane. When we found our seats, we let out the customary 'thank God' breath, for there was no large, flatulent man sitting in the aisle seat next to our window and middle seats.

We sat down, and got ourselves comfortable, chattering away like the teenage girls we were. When the plane started moving on to the runway, there still was no one sitting in the aisle seat. _This just might, OK, probably will come in handy if one of us pulls a klutzilla, and spills our drinks, knock on wood. _I thought.

_Great, Kass! Thank you! You probably just jinxed me! If I do spill anything, I am spilling it on you. _Amanda screamed at me through our mind link. At that time, the stewardess moved into the aisle in the front of the plane, and started the safety speech, you know, the 'the exits are here, here, and here, blah blah blah' speech.

I took that as my cue to zone out, and dug my iPod out of my very big, very crowded purse. I set it on my favorite playlist, the Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch soundtrack. The first song was "Legend of Mermaid," and I softly sung along, my Japanese perfect. I shut my eyes tight, wishing that the take-off would be quick, without turbulence. My singing got louder as i got even more terrified when we had a slightly rocky take-off.

I calmed instantly when my sister put her hand on my shoulder, signaling to me that the take-off was over. After that, the flight was completely uneventful, me drifting to sleep a half-hour into the flight.

I woke with a start to the slight feeling that we were descending. 15 minutes later, we were in the airport in Seattle, walking to the terminal that would lead us to the second leg of our joint flight.

After another 45 minute flight from Seattle to Port Angeles, Charlie picked us up in the police cruiser. To us, he was Uncle Charlie, but to the rest of Forks, he was Police Chief Swan. An hour of awkward silence later, we were at the house. Running as fast as we could towing our luggage behind us, we made a dash for the house. We ended up using our molding power to make the torrent of rain cascade around us, not a single drop of liquid touching us.

Charlie left us alone to unpack in the rooms that had been ours when we came up for the summers with our cousin Bella. Bella Swan was Charlie's daughter. And, so far, she was the only one to know about our mermaidness.

Our rooms were right next to each other, Bella's, mine, then Amanda's. Between Amanda's and mine, there was a large space created between our closets. And in both closets, there was a small door leading into the space. Our mom being reletively rich, we each had plenty of money to redecorate our rooms, and in this small room, we had put a daybed, used as a couch, a 27-inch plasma screen TV, and a hell of a lot of DVDs. Strangely enough, Charlie never knew about the extra room in his house. The only ones to know about this room were Amanda, Bella and I.

Mom also gave Charlie the money to renovate his house, adding a new bathroom for the now teenage girls. Our bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub, and a separate stand-up shower. Oh, and a lot of hand sanitizer, you know, the fact that two out of the three girls that use that bathroom can't touch water without some tail poppage.

Amanda's room was almost compleatly lime green. The walls were covered with floor to celing bookshelves. And she had a state-of-the-art computer. My room was mostly blue and purple, with a window seat that was framed by bookshelves full of novels and lots of manga. And the state-of-the-art computer.

* * *

The next day, after our expansive wardrobes had been either hung up in our closets or folded into drawers, we walked downstairs to see not only Charlie, but also two people that I didn't immediately recognise, but that might have been because it was only 5:30 AM.

But my confusion didn't last long. Charlie cleared that up. "Kassie, Amanda, you both remember Billy and Jacob Black."

**A/N2: NOW PUSH THE PRETTY LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON!! Pwease? gives worlds best puppy-dog face. Ok and please at least two reviews this time?**


	3. Nobody Knows

**_A/N: Hey ya'll, sorry for the longish wait, but my life finally came back, sort of. Well, if any of you have any questions, feel free to ask them in a review, and I'll try to reply back with an answer. Unless that answer ruins the story, then, tough luck. Enjoy. OH, BTW, Bold is a chapter recap, it lets you know where I left off. Sorry for any confusion_**

**"Kassie, Amanda, you both remember Billy and Jacob Black."**

The man we knew as Billy was sitting at the kitchen table in his wheelchair. He was heavyset, with hundreds of wrinkles in his russet skin. Both his hair and his eyes were black as night.

"Oh, yeah! It's great to see you guys again," Amanda said walking up and giving them both a hug. I gulped. Even though Jacob was a year younger than me, I had always had a crush on him. I could feel the blood rush to my face as Jake got up and enveloped me in a giant bear hug. Jacob had long glossy ebony hair, and onyx eyes.

He was tall for a 15-year-old, about the same height as me. I couldn't imagine how tall he would get when he hit his growth spurt. "I missed you, Kass," he mumbled under his breath. I smiled whole-heartedly for the first time since we arrived the night before.

"Ewww! What did I tell you? No cooties!" I screeched, lightly pushing him away. I was laughing so hard that my knees buckled, causing me to land unceremoniously on my butt. Everyone just stared at me for a moment before cracking up themselves.

"Well, I'm glad to see nothing has changed here," Charlie chuckled. "Billy and I are going fishing today, and since it was your first day here, Jacob offered to come and keep you company."

"Cool," Amanda said. With a couple of 'See you later's, the adults left.

"Well Mr. Black, since it is your fault we were up at 5 in the morning on a Saturday, you will make us breakfast," I said, glaring at the long-haired boy who was still foolishly standing next to me.

"Hey! Not cool," Jake protested, but backed down after receiving a death glare from two very hungry, very tired teenage girls. "Sure, sure," he said, pouting.

After a wonderful breakfast of cereal and milk, we ran up the stairs, Amanda chasing Jacob and I. We dashed into my room and locked the door. The doorknob jiggled a few times, and then it stopped.

Just as we were beginning to think that she actually gave up, she came running at top speed out of my open closet door.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I got tackled to the floor by my twin.

She simply stood up, and said, "Got ya." After a few trys, I finally rose to my feet. I looked over at Jacob and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, Jakey?" I asked, wondering about the sudden mood change.

"What... How... Huh?" Jake said, giving us a look of complete and utter confusion.

_Something tells me we didn't inform him of our little hideout... _Amanda mused. I shot her an incredulous look.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious! _I thought. "Okay, Jake, come with us." We led him into my closet, and I leaned down to find the almost microscopic doorknob on the side wall.

"May I ask why we are in your closet?" Jake asked, most likely wondering if we were going to chop him up into tiny pieces.

"Ah ha!" I yelled, finding the doorknob and opening the door. Jacob's jaw dropped. In front of him was a medium size room with a plasma screen TV, a daybed, and every video game system, video game, and movie known to man. Almost.

"Whoa, What do you cal-"

"STEVE!" Amanda screamed. "Steve! Steve, can we call it Steve?"

"Sorry, Jake. She still has those special moments," I explained, patting my sister on the head.

"Oookayyy," Jake said. We watched a few movies without any mishaps, but when we went down stairs for a snack run, there were a few problems.

Jake and I were raiding the fridge, while Amanda went to use the restroom. She came back, just as Jacob was attempting to make us some cherry Koolaid. Key word in that sentence, ATTEMPTING.

The boy had just finished when he knocked the whole pitcher over, splattering the whole room, including Amanda and I with the liquid.

We shot each other a meaningful glance, and took off for the laundry room. Of course, when we got to the closest room with towels, there was no door. Perfect. We had just stepped into the room, when the change started, landing very ungracefully on our faces. "Oof!"

"Kassie? Amanda? Why did you guys run off?" Jake's voice sounded like he was moving toward the laundry room.

"Uh, don't come in here, Jake. We're changing. You know, getting our clothes in the wash so the Koolaid doesn't stain," I laughed nervously. I was never a good liar, but that one at least sounded convincing.

"It was the clear kind, Kass." Shit. " I'm coming in."

At that moment he turned the corner and stopped in the doorway. His jaw dropped as he saw both me and my sister sitting in a pile of dirty clothes with long, scaly, purple fish tails, and matching, equally scaly halter tops.

"Umm, I got nothin'," Amanda said, looking at me.

"Care to explain?" Jacob asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

So we told him the entire story, form the creek, to that very moment. "And you can't tell anyone. Not Charlie, not Billy, not even your pet goldfish," I said, completely sincere.

"I don't have a goldfish," Jake stated.

"You know what I mean." At that moment, we finally dried out, and changed back, not a drop of Koolaid on us.

"Who wants to watch 'Aquamarine'?" Amanda asked.

**_A/N2: Okay, again, sorry for the long wait, but life is starting to pull out of the summer lane, and back into school. I start school on Monday, so chapters will be coming a little slower, but THEY WILL COME!! I REFUSE to give up on yet another story. Now, if you please, push the little purpley-blue button. Please and thank-you._**


	4. Somebody Out There

The next few weeks went by uneventfully. We spent most of our time with Jacob, either at his house or at Charlie's. We also frequently visited the beach, studying the coastline for caves and underwater grottoes. Our routine stayed relatively the same, day after day. That is, until the week before school started.

Jacob's school didn't start for another week or so, but Billy wanted him to come with Amanda and I to Port Angeles when we went on our school shopping trip.

When we got there, Amanda, ever the bookworm, went to find the bookstore, while Jake and I went to Walmart. Jake wanted to go straight to the automotive section, but I reminded him that we were there to go school shopping for Amanda and I.

* * *

Amanda's P.O.V.

As i walked into the bookstore, only one thing caught my eye. And that was the most gorgeous boy i had ever seen. His skin was as white as snow, and his hair the color of a shiny new penny. He was tall, with a sinuous build.

He looked to be about 17, and had striking molten amber eyes.

He was flipping through a vampire novel with a knowing smirk on his flawless features. It was like he knew the end of the story all too well.

The second i spotted him, he turned to look at me with his haunting stare. I felt the slight tickle at the edge of my mind that i normally felt when my sister was listening in on my thoughts. I instantly put up my mental shields. A puzzled look briefly flashed across the boy's face. I cautiously stepped toward the mythological novels, and was approached by the boy.

He looked like he was in pain, like he wanted to run the other direction, and tear my throat out at the same time. But in his eyes, there was a curiosity that demanded answers. I quickly glanced about the room, memorizing where my exits were. "I have not seen you around here before. I am Edward. And you?"

"I'm Amanda. We haven't met because I just moved here." I said, wary of the ominous vibe he was emitting. He glanced up and down my frame, as though suspecting that i was more than i seemed. _He has no idea. _

I glanced out the shop window, and saw my sister looking in at me, signaling me to come with her.

"I have to go now. My sister's looking for me." I called as I walked through the door.

"What took you so long? I was trying to call you, but i couldn't get through." Kassie said, worried. I noticed that Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry. I had my blocks up. There was this guy I was talking to, and he seemed like he was trying to read my mind," I said.

"That's impossible. Well, I left Jacob in the car section, so we better get back soon, before he buys the entire stock," Kassie giggled, and we walked back towards the Walmart.

* * *

Kassie's P.O.V.

Jake couldn't deny the "irresistable call" (direct quote) of the automotive section. So I left him in the company of some carborators, and went to find my sister. I was walking down the street, when i spotted her inside of the bookstore. Figures.

She was talking to this cute boy, but something about him wasn't quite right. He seemed to be in pain, but was tolerating it. Hmm. Maybe he stubbed his toe. Oh well.

Amanda finally looked out of the window and spotted me. I waved at her.

"I have to go now. My sister's looking for me," she called as she walked out the door.

"What took you so long? I was trying to call you, but I couldn't get through."

"I'm sorry. I had my blocks up. There was this guy I was talking to, and he seemed like he was trying to read my mind," she said.

"That's impossible. Well, I left Jacob in the car section, so we better get back soon, before he buys the entire stock," I joked, as we started on our way to the Walmart. "So, who was the hottie?"

"All I got was his name is Edward."

"Hmm. How mysterious. I wonder if he goes to Forks..." I thought aloud.

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! I know that this is inexcusably late, but i had some school issues, and then i lost the file, and... ok ok, i'll shut up now. **


End file.
